Dreieck, háromszög, dreieck
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: Es doloroso enamorarse de una persona y que no te corresponda, pero es más doloroso amar a dos personas y que ninguna te corresponda.


**Dreieck, háromszög, dreieck**

Es doloroso enamorarse de una persona y que no te corresponda, pero es más doloroso amar a dos personas y que ninguna te corresponda.

La húngara estaba parada detras del músico, escuchando, abstraída, la suave melodía que salía del piano. Sus labios estaban curveados en una alegre sonrisa, pero sus ojos del color del jade revelaban una profunda tristeza.

— ¿Hungría?

La ojiverde se sorprendió, estaba tan distraída que no había notado cuando el austriaco habia dejado de tocar, de cualquier manera, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¡El grandioso yo ha venido a ver al señorito! — exclamó Gilbert con una irritante sonrisa, en opinión de Elizabeta. Normalmente estaría feliz de escuchar algo tan yaoi de la boca de una nación, pero no en esa ocasión, no esas dos naciones, pensaba la castaña al ver como Gilbert rodeaba el cuello de su Rod con el brazo, y éste no le decía "idiota" como habitualmente lo haría. Suspiró tristemente y se escabulló sigilosamente de la habitación en dirección al jardín.

Caminó hasta un viejo abedul con sombra y se sentó recostandose en su tronco. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Ella, la amante del yaoi, deprimida ante la prueba más pura del amor prohibido?

Un suave piar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Gilbird? — el pajarito se posó en el hombro de la húngara — ¿Por qué no estás con tu dueño?

Gilbird pió y la miró con sus brillantes ojitos.

— ¡Que tonta soy! — suspiró Elizabeta y una lágrima se desbordó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo, ante el recuerdo del abrazo de Gilbert a Roderich — ¿cómo le preguntó algo a un pájaro y espero que me conteste?

— ¡Hungría! ¡No sabes que _awesome_ te ves con Gilbird en tu hombro! —escuchó exclamar a alguien.

— ¡Prusia, tonto, déjame en paz! — respondió ella, tratando de usar un tono agresivo para ocultar su tristeza. No funcionó, su voz se escuchaba exactamente como si estuviera llorando.

— E-Eli, ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué estás llorando? — preguntó preocupado Roderich, que tambien habia ido a ver a la húngara.

— No estoy llorando — mintió —, es sólo que me mojé la cara.

— ¡Vamos, Hungría, no engañas a nadie! ¡Dile al _grandioso yo_ qué es lo que te pasa!

— Dinos que te pasa, Elizabeta.

— ¡Váyanse al infierno los dos! — la ojiverde salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa.

— ¡Vuelve, Elizabeta!

Elizabeta miraba recostada con tristeza el techo. Había rentado una habitación en un hotel y ¡que buen servicio!, hacía un mes que había abandonado la casa de estado, cambiando constantemente de "residencia".

De repente escuchó una voz en la recepción del hotel (su habitación estaba tan cerca que podia oir perfectamente lo que ocurría), una voz conocida.

— Disculpe que lo molestemos, pero estoy buscando a esta chica ¿de casualidad no la ha visto?

—Ah, esa chica, sí la he visto, de hecho, se aloja en este hotel.

— ¿Podría decirme en que habitación, por favor? — preguntó con una nota de emoción en la voz, el austriaco.

— En la primera a la derecha.

"Mierda" pensó Hungria, estaba atrapada. Tomando una rápida desición, salió por la ventana justo cuando la puerta se abría.

— ¿Eli? Que raro. no está aqui.

— No te preocupes, señorito, el _grandioso yo_ sabe como funciona la extraña mente de Elizabeta — dijo presumidamente Gilbert, mientras, la húngara caminaba sigilosamente en un intento de alejarse de ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que avanzara mucho, tropezó con una piedra y calló.

—¡Ay! — exclamó. Fue suficiente, los dos a los que mas quería y odiaba al mismo tiempo, salieron por la ventana.

— ¿Lo ves, señorito? Te dije que estaba aquí — dijo el prusiano como si, gracias a él, la hubieran encontrado.

— Mierda, ¿por qué no me dejan en paz?

— Porque nos preocupas, Elizabeta — dijo Austria, acercándose con una tremenda cara de enojo. Hungría se sentó en el suelo y esperó una tremenda reprimenda, que sin embargo, no llegó, en vez de eso, el austriaco relajó la expresión de su rostro y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Prusia le sonreía.**o**

La húngara se quedó estupefacta ante esos dos gestos, pero aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían y se incorporó. Sin embargo, en vez de que el austriaco la soltara, la envolvió en un abrazo y le susurró al oido:

— Ich liebe dich . No vuelvas a hacerme eso, me tenías preocupado — y antes de que ella expresara de alguna manera su sorpresa, el prusiano la arrancó de brazos de Roderich y le dió un beso, dejándola atontada.

— Señorito, no acapares a la señorita. Después de todo, también es mía — sentenció con una amplia sonrisa.

— Tonto

— Vamos, señorito, sabes que es cierto — dijo y tomó la mano de Elizabeta y la de Roderich — Ahora vamos a casa.

— ...

— ¡_Kono obaka-san ga_!

"Hay tantos tipos de amor" pensó Hungria mientras sus dos acompañantes peleaban, pero tal vez el más raro de ellos es el triángulo amoroso y es todavía más raro si es un triángulo armonioso en el que los tres participan activamente, dícese de trío. "Aunque", se dijo con una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad, es mejor eso a estar solo.

* * *

><p>¡Nihao!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que escribo y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, es que jamas fui buena en eso de donde se pone el acento xD

Te aceptó como un ''me gustó tu fic'' :

El sonido agudo de un tambor,

la lágrima de una nación,

una silenciosa canción

y un susurro de tu corazon.

*-* Me salió poético. Se me acaba de ocurrir xD.

Ayuda a que esta chica cumpla su sueño de ser beta, contribuye donando un review cuando realizes tus compras o busquedas de buenos , nee-chan si lees este fic y te das cuenta de que soy tu querida Vene, solo te pido que me dejes en un review tu opinión y no me comentes nada al respecto a menos que sea en el Reproductor..Si sabes a lo que me refiero (tono pretensioso). Y bueno por ultimo, ya que yo amo la pareja Rusia y China y empeze saludando en chino, ahora me despido en ruso. Entonces,

¡Da svedaniya!


End file.
